


公务

by molili



Category: 18岁以下请在家长陪同下观看
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molili/pseuds/molili
Kudos: 10





	公务

这几日，细心地阿米娅发现，不知道什么时候开始，喜爱毛茸茸大尾巴的博士开始抱着一只菲林幼崽满飞船的晃荡。

n n

介于博士曾经跟红一起，借着红的名头(臭不要脸的)抱过了罗德岛所有大尾巴干员的尾巴，甚至造成了一定程度上的恐慌，凯尔希医生召集罗德岛高层集体开会决定，放任博士毫无形象的抱着一个菲林幼崽晃荡。

n n

当然，凯尔希医生承认，做出这个决定还有一个影响因素，那就是，当博士抱着那只菲林族幼崽上战场的时候，合作伙伴干员银灰总是表现的比平时更加勇敢。

n n

至于这只菲林族的来历，博士表示，天知地知，他知，银灰知。

n n

在一个月前的某一天。

n n

龙门的地下斗殴刚刚结束，能天使回来叭叭的拉着每个干员讲莫斯提马有多么的厉害。博士听了之后兴冲冲地去了办公室.只是一阵白光闪烁，新来的伊桑就见识到了罗德岛干员投简历的热情.就连博士接连贴出十张告示警告“已录用干员请不要重复投递简历”都根本没有什么用处.

n n

垂头丧气的博士回了自己的宿舍，故事开始了。

n n

那几天正是谢拉格混乱的时候，希瓦艾什家族被人针对的厉害，银灰回去了几天，弄得博士有点想念银灰毛茸茸的大尾巴。当然，博士知道恩雅的尾巴也是一样的效果，不过作为一名绅士，这样对待以为谢拉格圣女总是有失体统的.

n n

所以，当银灰穿着自己在谢拉格谈事时穿的正装回到罗德岛的时候，博士正一脸落寞的坐在床上，摸着自己的毛绒毯子深沉的看着今天罗德岛的战报。

n n

打开门的声音惊动了博士，刚要回头，就被带着一身凉气的人卡住了下巴。

n n

两片薄薄的唇贴了上来，博士仿佛还能感觉到上面带着谢拉格千年不化的冰雪的气息。谁知道银灰是怎么想的呢？博士突然有些自抱自泣，为什么银灰可以用这么清冽的香水！他却只能在蓝毒渴望的眼神里喷上奶香！

n n

与冰凉的嘴唇不同的是温暖的舌头。一段时间不见似乎让银灰有些心急，舌头顶开博士并没有刻意闭紧的嘴唇侵入了进去.舌尖轻轻舔舐上颚，粘膜被骚扰让博士全身都软了下来.手搭上银灰的风衣，带着几分献祭似的主动.

n n

“唔……”博士终究是没办法和从小受到精英训练，身体和智慧都在顶峰的男人媲美.喘不过气来的感觉让博士推拒着.

n n

短暂的分开后是更加激烈的吻。银灰将博士推倒在床上，拉开博士的衣服拉链，将那件总是被紧紧裹在身上的衣服摊在床上，露出被衣服裹在里面的纤细的腰身.

n n

手从衣服下摆伸进去，一举攻略到了两腿间，握住了最要命的地方。博士的呼吸一窒，整个身体僵了一下.

n n

银灰放开博士的口舌，转而进攻博士的脖子。银灰总是无所顾忌的，毕竟那个人每天都把自己裹在厚厚的衣服里，就算全身上下布满了痕迹，也只有他一个人看得见.

n n

“我给你带了一个礼物”银灰在博士的颈窝里种下一颗小草莓.

n n

博士最要命的地方被银灰握在手里撸动，他还不肯将裤子脱下，最前方的小眼摩擦着布料，带来绝顶的快感。一股股清液渗出，在裤子上晕出一片痕迹.此时的博士那里还有心情去管什么劳什子礼物，一个劲的挺动着腰部想要让自己的性器摩擦那只常年握剑的手.

n n

“啪哒”银灰放在床上的公文包发出了一声不太明显的响声，整个人沉浸在情欲里的博士完全没有注意到.

n n

于是，当自己的腰间和胸口同时传来湿漉漉的感觉的时候，博士整个人弹了一下，性器颤抖着在银灰的手中交了货，可怜的裤子湿了一大片。博士双眼发直的盯着宿舍的天花板，沉浸在高潮的余韵里，完全没有注意到，不知什么时候银灰已经将自己的裤子脱下来了.

n n

“唔……哈……“温热而又软滑的东西划过自己的大腿内侧，博士这才注意到，自己的腿间趴着一只毛茸茸，软绵绵的小东西.银灰放在一旁的公文包打开着，里面空无一物.博士意识到了这只小崽子是从哪里来的.

n n

“这是……什么？“博士高潮之后整个人都是软的，根本无力制止那只小东西在腿间作乱.菲林族的舌头上面有倒刺，只是这只小家伙似乎还没断奶，倒刺也软软的，舔上细嫩的大腿内侧一点都不疼，反倒带来一股股的麻痒.

n n

“嗯？才反应过来？“银灰将自己的风衣甩在一边，穿戴整齐的衣服只有裤裆隆起了一顶小帐篷，“这是你儿子”

n n

“我？儿子？“博士猛然瞪大了眼睛，看向自己腿间的小菲林.小菲林似乎感受到了博士的视线，有些害怕，慌不择路一爪踩上博士的囊袋，又滑了下来.

n n

“唔……啊！“爪垫揉过囊袋的感觉太过刺激，博士刚刚消停下去的欲望再一次浮出水面.

n n

“嗯，你儿子”银灰不再给博士反应的时间，拉开自己的裤链，用自己的尾巴缠住博士瘦弱的腿，让博士的腿无法合拢.

n n

欲望已经升起来，小菲林看着将自己捡回来的男人将自己拎到一边，然后熟练的压住那个瘦瘦弱弱的人，小菲林感到了无尽的孤独。

n n

没有条件就要给自己创造条件。小菲林跋山涉水爬到了那个据说是妈妈的人的胸口，叼住小小的红豆，嘬奶似的吸了起来.

n n

“别……银灰……让它下去……“银灰的手指在博士体内作乱，按住那敏感的一点便再不离开，转着花样的刺激那一点.情欲如浪潮汹涌，博士只能紧紧攥住自己的床单，被迫接受上下的同时侵犯.

n n

小菲林不带情欲的吮吸反倒比一切的技巧更令人情动。也许是因为一边吸不出来奶，小菲林放弃似的摸索到了另一边.

n n

“嗯……这边……乖……唔！疼……“

n n

很久没有开拓的后穴承受两根手指都有些难受，紧紧的箍着银灰修长的手指。银灰的性器硬挺着蹭在博士的腿上，将那一片蹭的湿漉漉的，看上去淫靡异常.

n n

“放松，我不会伤到你”

n n

银灰另一只手握住博士再次硬起来的性器，慢慢的撸动，耐心的等待着博士放松。

n n

慢慢撸动的性器当然会欲求不满。很快，博士就没有心情去顾虑后穴了，注意力集中在被安抚的性器上面，恨不得银灰大力的撸动，将一股股的白灼榨出来才好.

n n

“快……银灰……“

n n

“好，快一点”

n n

小菲林不知道什么时候被拎下了床，银灰故意误解了博士的意思，手指在后穴快速的抽插。

n n

每一次插入，指尖都会狠狠地碾过敏感的一点，博士拔高的呻吟仿佛是带给银灰的奖励。银灰按的更起劲了.

n n

“唔……不……放开……“

n n

此时前面缓慢的撸动就成了酷刑。博士握住银灰的胳膊，眼里聚起了泪，被情欲折磨的红了眼角.

n n

银灰俯下身子轻轻吻在博士的眼角，舔掉了落下的泪珠。

n n

“那我就进来了”银灰抽出手指，替换上了自己的性器.

n n

“嗯……哈……“后穴被撑开的感觉并不美妙.博士呻吟着，尽量放松着自己的身体，容纳银灰的硕大.

n n

这样缓慢的进入显然不能让这位菲林族的佼佼者满意。他的尾巴紧紧缠住了博士的腿，左手拉开另一条，将两条腿打开到最大，然后一鼓作气狠狠地插了进去.

n n

“啊！”敏感点被碾压而过，一直捅到了最深处.疼痛和性欲一起袭来，博士无法挣扎的沉沦……

n n

“哈……哈……嗯……“无意识的呻吟从博士的口中吐出，两条腿被平日里自己最喜欢的尾巴拉的更开，慢慢引导着盘在了银灰的腰上.

n n

银灰从不是个只用蛮力的人。九浅一深用的极好，次次滑过敏感点，让博士在欲望的巅峰徘徊却不得疏解，险些被这不上不下的欲望逼疯.

n n

“银灰！哈……“白嫩嫩的博士被欺负的皮肤泛起红色，银灰趴在博士的身上认认真真的种着自己的小草莓.银灰太喜欢这样的博士了，就像是菲林族标定自己的领地一样.他双手扶着博士的腰，性器大力抽插着，紧缩的小穴贪婪吮吸着肉棒，“啪啪”的声音响彻整个宿舍.

n n

银灰极为正式的衣服沾上了淫液，上半身却整齐的像是准备去和别人谈一个几十亿龙门币的合同一样。

n n

对比性器被抚慰的银灰来说，明明已经到达巅峰，却每次只差这临门一脚的感觉让博士颤抖着，手指想要摸上自己的性器，却被银灰牢牢按住，那带着剑茧的手指在穴口一滑，低声在他耳边说：“博士，用这里。”

n n

毫无办法。

n n

博士忍受着，努力收缩后穴祈求最大的快感，想要快速将那只贪婪的菲林喂饱。

n n

当最后一滴眼泪从博士清瘦的脸上滑下来的时候，博士猛然一挺腰，无人抚慰的性器竟就这样射了出来。后穴绞紧的快感让银灰舒服至极，也不在顾虑什么技巧，快速抽插刺激着后穴里的那块凸起.

n n

被迫延续高潮的博士颤抖着，后穴一阵阵的收缩想要挤出那凶器，却一次又一次的被破开插入最深。

n n

被强制持续的高潮爽的博士翻起了白眼，后穴痉挛的绞紧，银灰的肉棒不再坚持，大开大合的操弄肉穴，几十下后，终于射在了那抽动的后穴里。

n n

性器滑出时蹭过那敏感点，被高潮弄得半昏迷的博士抽搐了一下，看上去楚楚可怜。

n n

银灰抱着博士下床去洗澡，刚一下地就发现了窝在床边的小崽子。安顿好博士，银灰和小崽子两个人在屋子里不知道聊了些什么.

n n

自此之后，博士无论走到哪里，怀里都抱着自己儿子。


End file.
